To Better Myself
by 8DRainbowManVan8D
Summary: Grimmjow doesn't understand New Years resolutions, he finds them pointless. People will do what they always do despite saying they'll change. Hopefully, his friend Ichigo can convince him otherwise. It's always when you least expect these conversations to happen that they actually do. Stupid nosy red heads... Or maybe not... Rated T for some language. Happy New Years!


Happy New Years everyone.

Enjoy a short oneshot.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 _To Better Myself_

"What are you going to swear off this year?"

Grimmjow stopped scraping the spatula along the glass bowl, the brownie mix staining the sides a dark brown. He looked at his friend in baffled confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not swearing off anything."

The red head bhinde him chuckled, swiping his fingers through his orange locks. "It's what people do. We make resolutions to be better this coming year or to stay away from certain things."

Grimmjow scoffed. "That's pointless. People are going to do what they want to do regardless of some _'resolution.'_ "

"I never said it wasn't pointless just that people did it. I was curious what you thought about giving up or changing."

The blue haired man returned to scraping the sides of the bowl to get all the batter into the baking pan. "I'm not giving up anything. I have no need for stupid traditions such as that. Besides, they only make people feel worse when they fail. I'm perfect in every way, thank you."

Ichigo laughed brightly, "Is that what you think? Your ego truly knows no bounds. I'm almost jealous."

Grimmjow smirked at his friend and set the now filled pan into the oven. Setting the timer and closing the door, he clapped his hands together to remove the loose flour. Glaring at Ichigo, he snapped. "Okay peanut gallery, I said you could come over _if_ you helped me bake all these _stupid_ treats for the party New Years Eve. So get off your lazy butt and help me!"

Ichigo laughed again, before standing. "Aw, but Grimm… I love watching you bent over and slaving away in the kitchen. It's a once in a lifetime experience."

"I'll give you a once in a lifetime experience with my fists if you don't help!" He brandished his fist menacingly and the red head took the hint, hands raised in surrender. As Ichigo washed his hands, Grimm glowered with his hands on his hips. "You guys certainly can eat everything but sure as hell can't seem to help out. Why am _I_ always the one who makes the food?"

"Because you can cook," Ichigo answered over the hiss of the running water. Turning the faucet off, he looked to his friend. "Not my fault you're practically a genius when it comes to recipes."

Grimmjow grunted with a shrug. "Blame my mother. She taught me a love of baking." Sniffing disdainfully, he continued. "Too bad she didn't teach me to love anything else." He cast a playful smirk to Ichigo who smiled in turn.

"What are you talking about? You like me well enough, don't ya Grimm?"

" _Like you?_ " An incredulous bark of laughter followed. "I can barely _stand_ you!"

The red head cast his friend a blank look. "Oh har har, your sarcasm slays me."

"Who said I was being sarcastic?"

With a huff, Ichigo leaned back, setting down the eggs and glaring at Grimmjow. "Oh now that's rich, I happen to _know_ that what you said was a lie."

The blue haired moron leaned closer to the shorter man. "Oh? And how do you figure?"

Brown eyes burned mischievously into cool blue. "Because I've caught you staring at my ass quite a few times when you think no one's looking."

Grimmjow jerked back in surprise before laughing loudly. "What can I say? It's a nice hiney. I can't help but stare."

"Hmmm, that so?" Ichigo looked thoughtfully at his friend, leaning on the counter with his elbow and chin in his hand. He eyed his friend up and down. "Grimm…" At the noncommittal grunt cast his direction, Ichigo continued. "Why don't you have a girlfriend? You're a good looking guy, seems like a waste."

The taller of the two hummed in thought as he poured milk into a flour and sugar mix. "Oh, I don't know. Never been interested in long term with anyone really. Never thought it suited me."

This was news to Ichigo who lifted his head in surprise. "Really? Why wouldn't it suit you?"

"Well, I always figured I was too abrasive for people."

Huffing, Ichigo leaned his chin back into his hand, hiding a smile at Grimmjow's pointed glare at his elbow. "That's why you find someone who likes you as you are and who can handle all your little ticks and crap."

Grimmjow pursed his lips and smacked at Ichigo's elbow. "Easier said then done and _if you don't start helping I'm going to kick you out of my house and my party._ "

That forced Ichigo to sit up straight and begin following the recipe in the cookbook beside him. It was quiet between them for a long time, while the smells wafting around the room were delicious. Licking his lips, he turned back towards Grimmjow. "Why don't you make it a resolution? It's pretty conceivable one."

Looking to the ceiling for patience, Grimmjow sighed. "What's a conceivable resolution?"

"… Finding someone willing to be in long term with you."

Grimmjow slowly stopped working and turned to his already still friend. Their eyes met across the kitchen. Grimmjow swallowed harshly, "You're serious about this aren't you?"

"As serious as Anthrax."

A scoff was tossed his direction. "Who even talks about Anthrax anymore? Your societal worries are outdated."

Ichigo pursed his lips in annoyance. "And you are purposefully missing the point." He walked over to his friend and rested a palm on his shoulder. "You shouldn't be alone all the time. If you want, I'll even help you find someone, okay? At least try, for me?"

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow and stared at the hand on his shoulder. Slowly, he set down the spatula and turned to Ichigo. Wrapping his arms snuggly around the shorter mans waist, he yanked him closer, Ichigo's eyes grew huge. The smile on Grimmjow's face grew into a massive shark-like grin. He nosed the tip of Ichigo's, and leaned back against the counter behind him, pulling Ichigo along with him. "How about…. You by my significant other?"

Surprised brown eyes stared up into his own and Ichigo shook his head dazedly. "… _What?"_

Grimmjow sniffed, "Well since you're _already_ so concerned about my well being and I happen to know you put up with my bullshit quite well…" He let the sentence hang in the air, allowing it to slowly sink in. Ichigo blinked owlishly as Grimmjow finally continued. "And we already know that I'm attracted to you. Now, it's only up to you."

Ichigo's face slowly turned bright red as he finally realized his friend was actually being serious. "Wha-but Grimm… I thought you hated… why?"

The blue haired man looked deep within his eyes, face now serious. "Because I'm willing to try. And I like you more than I hate relationships."

Looking down at where their chests met, Ichigo thought long and hard. Glancing back up through his lashes at his friend, he judged what he saw within those blue orbs. Satisfied with what he found, he slowly smiled. "Alright fine. I'm willing."

A winning smirk divided Grimmjow's face in half but before he could say anything, Ichigo continued. "Can't promise we won't _kill_ each other, but… I will promise I'll _try_ and make this work."

They stared each other down and Grimmjow laughed, gently pushing his friend away. "That's all I ask. Now! Help me finish these stupid cookies, damn it!" Chuckling, both turned back to their respective duties. Once more, it was done in comfortable silence. Eventually, soft laughter filled the kitchen.

Confused, Ichigo turned to look at his friend. "What is it?"

Eyes filled with mirth and light turned to him, a genuine smile casting a brilliant glow. "Looks like I made a new years resolution anyway. Oh the irony!"

"Ha! That is true." Thinking for a bit, a mischievous thought entered Ichigo's mind and wouldn't leave him alone. "Though, I'm curious Grimm."

"Hmmm, about what?"

Ichigo sneakily moved closer to Grimmjow, hands raised to take hold. "When the ball finishes dropping, you're supposed to kiss someone for good luck."

Looking at the red head in abject disbelief, "You're messing around with me, aren't you?"

Smiling like the cat that got the canary, Ichigo shook his head in the negative. "No, I'm _not._ " At the continued skeptical gaze Ichigo swiped flour from the tip of Grimmjow's nose with his thumb. Licking it off his finger, he gazed deep into the other's eyes. "So, _Grimm_ … Who's gonna be your New Years kiss?"

The blue haired man stared in shock for a long time, long enough that Ichigo feared he broke his friend. But—with heated eyes—Grimmjow suddenly smirked and yanked Ichigo against him once more. "Do you _really_ have to ask, or are you just being an ass?"

Laughing jovially, Ichigo patted his shoulder in placation. "Just checking."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Does anyone else find New Year resolutions pointless?

Please, have a fun time everyone! Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
